Benutzer Blog:Mira Laime/Bessere Werbeanzeigen: Was wir bis jetzt geschafft haben
Adam Carey ist Vice President of Revenue Strategy bei Fandom powered by Wikia und hat diesen Beitrag im Original verfasst. Habt ihr Fragen an ihn oder Feedback dazu, wie wir bisher mit den Aufräumarbeiten in Anzeigenwerbung vorangekommen sind? Dies ist Teil 2 von 3 (Teil 1 findet ihr hier). Lass es uns in den Kommentaren wissen, falls ihr nach dem Lesen Fragen habt! Anfang dieser Woche haben wir bereits darüber gesprochen, wie Werbung auf Fandom funktioniert. Ich hoffe dabei kam klar rüber, dass wir uns darüber bewusst sind, dass die Werbeanzeigen auf Fandom verbesserungswürdig sind. Wir haben zu viele davon und das kann die Seite schnell überladen oder sogar zu Problemen mit der Performance der Website führen. Eine der Anzeigenarten, die wir vorgestellt haben, war programmgesteuerte Werbung, die am weitesten verbreitete Form von Anzeigen im Netz. Im heutigen Blog konzentrieren wir uns darauf, wie wir bisher bei der programmgesteuerten Werbung aufgeräumt haben. Im dritten Teil dieser Blogreihe gehen wir dann näher auf Direktwerbung (Anzeigen, die direkt an Werbetreibende verkauft werden) ein und darauf, wie wir auch weiterhin das Werbeerlebnis auf der Site verbessern werden. Gewährleistung von Qualitätsstandards Wie in jeder anderen Branche auch gibt es in der Welt der Online-Werbung gute und schlechte Mitspieler. Einige Anzeigentauschprogramme halten sich an hohe Standards, um dem Benutzer ein angenehmes Erlebnis zu ermöglichen. Sie verstehen, dass Leistung und Qualität an erster Stelle stehen müssen, wenn man für Werbetreibende und Benutzer gleichermaßen den höchsten Gegenwert erhalten möchte. Gleichzeitig erfahren sie mehr über den Benutzer und können ihm hochwertige und für ihn relevante Werbung anbieten. Andere jedoch gewinnen Daten auf schlechte Art und Weise und versuchen, aus jedem Seitenzugriff so viel wie möglich herauszuholen, indem sie immer mehr Werbung auf einer Seite anzeigen, je länger diese geöffnet ist. Im Laufe der Jahre ist Fandom gewachsen und die Branche hat sich ebenso verändert. Früher waren wir auf alle Arten von Anzeigen angewiesen, die uns angeboten wurden. Mittlerweile jedoch ist unsere Direktwerbung so gewachsen, dass wir in der Lage sind, einfacher und schneller gegen Netzwerke und Partner vorzugehen, die das Benutzererlebnis nicht berücksichtigen. Wir haben dadurch außerdem die Möglichkeit, uns an veränderte Branchenstandards zu Sichtbarkeit bzw. Lesbarkeit von Werbeanzeigen anzupassen. Damit können wir hochwertigere, relevantere und direkt verkaufte Anzeigen auf die Seite bringen. Darüber unterhalten wir uns dann aber am Freitag. Leistungsbeurteilung In vielen Fällen verwenden Werbeanzeigen Tracking-Pixel, kleine Stücke Code, die sich auf einer 1x1 Pixel großen, transparenten Bilddatei auf der Seite befinden und die Informationen über eure Interessen an den Anbieter der Anzeige übermitteln. Auf ähnliche Weise können Werbeanzeigen Prozesse auf euren Geräten anstoßen, damit sie angezeigt werden. Darüber kann eine Videoanimation oder sogar eine andere Methode für den wechselseitigen Datenverkehr gestartet werden. Diese Konzepte sind online weder unüblich noch für sich genommen bösartig. Genau genommen helfen Sie den Anzeigentauschprogrammen herauszufinden, was für euch interessant ist. Sie dienen dazu, euch die Werbung anzuzeigen, die zu euren Interessen passt. Einige Anzeigen jedoch setzen diese Technologie ein, ohne dabei Rücksicht auf das Benutzererlebnis zu nehmen. Im vergangenen Jahr haben wir damit begonnen, alle Werbepartner und -anbieter, die mit Fandom zusammenarbeiten, einer Prüfung zu unterziehen. Wir fanden heraus, dass einige der auf Fandom geschalteten Anzeigen mehr als 10 dieser Pixel enthielten. Dadurch werden viel zu viele Pixel auf einer einzelnen Seite abgeladen. Andere Anzeigen lassen während der gesamten Verweildauer auf einer Seite etliche Prozesse laufen. Dabei werden teilweise hunderte von Prozessen gleichzeitig ausgeführt. Das bezeichnet man dann auch als „CPU-Hog“, also ein in Beschlag Nehmen der CPU, bei dem die wertvolle Rechenleistung des Computers eines Lesers gedrosselt wird. Dieser Missbrauch von Pixeln und CPU-Hogs besetzt auch einiges an Bandbreite. Dadurch wird das Verhältnis zwischen den Bedürfnissen von Werbetreibenden und dem Benutzererlebnis aus dem Gleichgewicht gebracht. Es führt zu schlechter Performance auf der Seite und hat zweifellos schon einige Benutzer und Leser vertrieben. Wir geben uns die Schuld dafür, dass es so weit kommen konnte. Wie haben wir uns verbessert? Wir haben das Problem erkannt. Wie können wir es jetzt aber lösen? In einigen Fällen führen wir auf unserer Seite Kontrollen ein, um die Ausführung von Anzeigen, solange sie für den Benutzer nicht wirklich sichtbar sind, einzuschränken und Hintergrundprozesse zu reduzieren. In anderen Fällen reklamieren wir dies beim Anbieter und starten ein Disziplinarverfahren, bei dem wir die Anzahl der Anzeigeeinheiten pro Seite beschränken oder die Werbung dieses Anbieters komplett entfernen. Einige Anbieter sind damit einverstanden, ihr Verhalten zu ändern, andere hingegen nicht. Diejenigen, die nicht damit einverstanden sind, dürfen auf unserer Seite keine Werbung mehr schalten. Wer nicht in der Lage ist, Qualität zu garantieren, kann nicht auf Fandom werben. Punkt. Diese kontinuierliche Bewertung und Neubewertung ist ein andauernder Prozess und Teil unseres Standardverfahrens. Das Problem kann auch durch den Einsatz von Technologie noch direkter angegangen werden. Gute Seitenladezeiten zu erreichen kann eine Herausforderung sein, wenn man auf einer Website mit massivem Besucheraufkommen sechs Kontinente (wir arbeiten noch daran, endlich den super-wichtigen Markt um den Südpol zu knacken!) mit Werbung versorgen möchte. Die daran beteiligten Systeme wurden so entwickelt, dass Entscheidungen in Bruchteilen einer Sekunde getroffen werden können, und sie werden ständig verbessert. Außerdem haben wir bessere Wege gefunden, um Bandbreite und Möglichkeiten des jeweiligen Geräts zu ermitteln, damit wir Gebiete mit niedriger Bandbreite mit einer entsprechend leichteren Werbelast versorgen können. Und wie wir ja bereits in unseren Blogbeiträgen erwähnt haben, streben wir eine bessere Kontrolle darüber an, was letztendlich bei einem Seitenaufruf angezeigt wird. Das könnte auch die Entfernung mancher oder aller programmgesteuerter Werbeanzeigen bedeuten, wenn Direktwerbung geladen wird. Vergiss nicht, zum nächsten Blog wieder hier vorbeizuschauen. Dann befassen wir uns mit Direktwerbung. Um diese unangenehmen Werbeanbieter aufspüren zu können, ist euer Feedback und das eurer Communitys ausgesprochen wichtig für uns. Diese Anbieter sind von Land zu Land und von Region zu Region unterschiedlich. Außerdem hängt viel davon ab, welche Benutzersprache ihr beim Lesen der Seite verwendet. Daher helft ihr uns am besten weiter, wenn ihr uns diese wichtigen Informationen mitteilt, wenn ihr einen Bericht einschickt. Mehr dazu, wie ihr schlechte Werbung melden könnt, findet ihr auf unserer Hilfe-Seite. Habt ihr noch Fragen dazu, wie wir mit programmgesteuerter Werbung umgehen? Hinterlasst Fragen oder Feedback in den Kommentaren, damit wir mit euch im Gespräch bleiben können! Kategorie:Blog-Beitrag Kategorie:News